Heretofore, there are various hand massage devices for massaging parts of the body on the market. However, such massage devices cannot provide sufficient stimulation and so they can only be used for finger massage, not for veins and vital points. Furthermore, there is a ball massager which is provided with magnetic protuberances for massage and magnetic remedy on sale, but this massager is too heavy and inconvenient in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a massaging device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.